Relationships Are All About The Taking
by Joel182
Summary: Randy cheats non stop. Cody has had enough. SOFT SLASH !


**Why did I write this? I have no clue. None. I got stuck on Walls Of Jericho, and suddenly this comes to my mind. So weird. lol**

***-*-***

**Randy's POV**

Hi

My name is Randy Orton. You all probably know me well by now. Youngest world champion, talented beyond compare, and stunningly handsome with a hint of irresistible charm. And I'm a bit of a sadist. Okay, maybe a little more than that.

I digress.

I'm Randy Orton, and the man curled up in my couch watching TV is my boyfriend Cody Rhodes. Right now he's completely ignoring me. Just watch this.

"Hey Cody!" See? No answer.

Why is such a beautiful man angry at little ol' me? Well, it might be because he's walked in on yet another one of my sexual endeavours. Or it could be that despite him seeing me basically plunder a girl, I carried on as though he were never there. She left quickly, and that's when Cody went dead silent.

Wait up! Wait up! Before you go all ballistic on me, just hear my side. I'm a sexaholic. Yes. I love sex. I'm addicted to the act as if it were a drug. I can function quite well if I don't get laid, but the longer I abstain, the more drawn in I am to the slightest hint of sex appeal. Therefore, if people (gender is irrelevant) come to me and offer up the goods, I will take them, and if said person leaves I won't chase them. Now, I do love Cody with all my heart, but he's not around me twenty four seven, and is afraid to constantly give himself to me because he thinks I'll get bored of him. I really don't know where he got that idea from when in truth it's the opposite. If Cody laid on his back for the rest of his life and just let me do the work, then I would never, ever cheat on him. I've told him before, but his response is the same as it is now – silence.

**Cody's POV**

Hi.

I'm Cody Rhodes. You all know me as the son of Dusty, and the pretty boy of Legacy. That aside, the man standing in the kitchen with that ever cool and collected look on his face is my boyfriend, Randy Orton.

Right now, he's trying to get my attention. I won't give him a second of it. Don't believe me? Watch.

"Hey Cody!"

Nope not answering. See? I'm giving that creep a good dosage of the silent treatment. Randy is a sex addict. Yes. He's addicted to sex. He has to have it every minute of the day. Obviously I can't fill his needs because I don't want him getting tired of me, and more importantly, I would love to be able to keep walking. I've already informed him of just that, but his answer was as it always is: I'll be doing all the work. Just lie down and take it. Really! How can one man be so damn arrogant? Well. I'm not going to communicate with him. I will not acknowledge his presence.

**DAY 1**

**Randy's POV**

Hi

Yeah it's me. And I did it again. Cody came home and got an exclusive view of something out of a porn movie. I think that did it. He walked out, and hasn't come home since I've seen him. I tried to call, but he doesn't pick up. That's to be expected.

Well, I'm off to order some more Chinese. God, I miss that guy's cooking!

**Cody's POV**

Hi.

Well he did it again. He slept with someone else – and I walked right into it. I've decided that for my "avoid-current-cheating-boyfriend" plan to work properly I'd have to be out of the house. So I'm bunking with my best bud Ted. He's cool about letting me stay here, and frankly I don't mind. If all goes well, I may even end up leaving Randy all together.

But I can't about that right now. Ted's as straight as an arrow, and Randy would never allow me to leave him. And frankly I don't even really want to. I just want some damn respect. Why can't he give me that?

**Day 2**

**Randy's POV**

Well I had my fill of sexual activity for one night. Now don't give me that look of utter dismay and disgust. I'm addicted! It can't be helped. And with my lovely bride gone I'm guaranteed to get nothing when I get home.

Anyways, day two and no Cody. Edge told me he's bunking with Ted. I confronted Ted, and he acted like he didn't know anything, but then suddenly got all mad when I tried to kiss him. It was just a joke. I love messing with Teddy. But he hates it, and he started getting all angry. Have a listen.

"What the fuck Randy?! Don't you care at all about how much Cody's hurtin' right now?!"

"I do care."

"No you don't!"

See? I give him an answer and he tells me what to say. "Okay. So where is he anyways."

"He's with me! Like Edge said. And he's never going back to you!"

I don't too kindly to such spiteful words. So I slapped him in the face. "Get over yourself. Tell Cody to come back home. Now."

So there's your argument. If you're wondering, yes I saw Ted's glare. He wasn't going to do what I asked. He probably was going to do something else. I just knew it.

**Cody's POV**

Hi.

Remember when I said that Ted was straight, well, apparently I was mistaken. Right now I am being held down by my best friend and he's screaming at me. Take a listen.

"Cody you have to leave Randy! I'll give you everything! More than he ever could!"

Ted's words touch my heart – they really did – but my aim wasn't to break up with my boyfriend. It was only to give him a look at what loneliness is. I wanted him to miss m so badly that he'd come back begging and pleading for forgiveness and swearing never to do it again. You might think this is too easy, but believe me. Randy bows to no one. He will never allow his pride to utter an apology. If he did, I would forgive all.

"Ted, I'm sorry, but -"

His grip tightens, and now I'm getting scared. "What's wrong with you?! The guy doesn't love you Cody! He loves your body!"

Really? No. Of course he loves my body. All men love my body. That's no surprise to me. But Randy can treat me specially. When he does, I am reminded of the man I fell for.

A knock comes to the door. Then the door comes flying at us. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

**Randy's POV**

I knew it. What did I tell you? Ted is a hopeless eccentric. I could see this situation coming from a mile away. I will admit though, I am angry.

"Get your fucking hands off my boy Ted."

At first he resists, but quickly complies.

Cody stands to his feet. He's clad in nothing more than a pair of sweat pants. The bastard. Oh and you, take your eyes off my sudden hard on. It's already mortifying enough.

"Cody."

He glares angrily at me. I like this feisty look. "What?"

And that cold voice is just sending shivers down my spine right now. If only he knew how much of a turn on he is, and then just acted on it by seducing me. I'd cut my testicles off if that's what it took to break my cheating habit.

**Cody's POV**

Hi.

So my boyfriend is here. He's got a hard on. I bet it's mortifying right now. His eyes are looking at me with that lusty I-will-fuck-you-anywhere-right-now look in his eyes. Frankly, it's turning me on. I wouldn't mind indulging in some sadism with Randy. And I'm cursing myself for it.

"Cody." God that voice! I never realized how much I loved hearing him call my name.

To hell if I let him know that. "What?

"Get over here. We're going home."

Without that apology? Hell freaking no. "Why? You're getting to have sex with people without having to think about me."

"But you're all I think about when I do it with those people."

Why am I suddenly feeling so drawn to this man? "So why bother having sex with them?! Wasn't I enough?!" Damn it. I've lost my cool.

**Randy's POV**

So I tell him come with me and this is the response I get.

"Why? You're getting to have sex with people without having to think about me."

What the hell is he talking about? Who does he think I fantasize about when I'm feeding my addiction? It sure as hell isn't Pamela Anderson.

"But you're all I think about when I do it with those people." On second thought, that could have come out way better.

"So why bother having sex with them?! Wasn't I enough?!"

Why was he suddenly mad? All it was doing was making me mad. "You're more than enough! But you keep thinking I'll get bored if we do it too many times! I told you I can't get bored of you ever!"

"This is all about you isn't it?! What about me?! Huh?!"

Now what was he talking about? "I am thinking of you Cody. If I went full throttle and unleashed the sick twisted things I come up with on you – even taking a breath after that would feel like being shot." Maybe if I close the distance between us, he'll stop this arguing and just let me have him. "I love you Cody."

**Cody's POV**

Every step he takes to me I move two steps back. I can't lose my head now! I waited out two whole days! I kept myself silent for a week! I'm tired! And as much as Ihate it, I would really love to just go back home and curl into a ball with him at my side!

Damn it all! Why did I ever fall for someone like Randy?

"You don't love me! If you loved me you wouldn't be cheating all the fucking time!"

He stops dead in his tracks. "I told you why I did it. If you really want me to stop, then just do as I say and don't ever complain."

"That's called sadism! How the hell can you expect me to jut lay on my back and take whatever you're feeding me?! That's inhumane!!"

For lack of any word, Randy looks really confused.

**Randy's POV**

Now I'm totally lost. I said I'm a sadist. He agrees that I'm a sadist. I tell him I don't want to hurt him so I do the acts with other people, and comply to his every need when we're in bed. He sort of agrees. But now he's gone completely full circle by telling me that he can't do whatI ask because it's sadism, and yet he expects me to somehow quit cheating, and obey him? Why the hell would I do that?

"It's who I am Cody. Take it or leave it."

I'm sick of his games now. I want him. He wants me. He doesn't want me to be sadist. He wants me to stop cheating. If he's going to take away aspects of who I am, then he better let me have what I want.

He mulls my conditions over. "I-If I do what you say...will you promise to stop cheating?"

"Yes. I will never even so much as look at another person with eyes meant for you."

He blushed. I guess he's not mad anymore.

**Cody's POV. **

I really don't want to do this. I'm scared of what Randy can do to me if I give the leeway. However, if it's the only way to stop him from cheating, then I'll just have to lay down and take it.

Is my face blushing? Better to go on this instinct. I give him a kiss.

"Where would you like to start?"

"Right here."

**Ted's POV**

Hi.

I'm the third wheel in this whole scenario, and I'd like ask you a favor. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!


End file.
